


experimenting

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Series: No Powers Swim Team AU [12]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Genderqueer Bobby, Genderqueer Character, Makeup, Other, Supportive Alex, Synchronized Swimming - Freeform, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Bobby wants to try wearing makeup out in public and Alex is the best boyfriend ever.





	

Bobby still had half an hour of practice left when Alex showed up. When they'd gotten to college Bobby hadn’t joined the college swim team, but had rather opted to join the synchronized swimming team instead. The synchro team practice time however, was ungodly late, from eight to ten pm. Still neither of them had morning classes the next day and Alex knew that tonight was important to Bobby. The plan had been impromptu as their dates often were these days, but the whole thing relied on Bobby being ready and earlier today they’d said that they were.

Bobby didn’t notice Alex arrive, they were busy with Emma, their duo partner, working on a move that had Bobby launching Emma partially out of the water by pushing up on her shoulders with their feet while underwater. Bobby and Emma ran through it a few more times before Bobby noticed Alex sitting on the bench by the wall, and grinning, swam to the side of the pool.

“Did you bring the stuff?” Bobby asked.

“Yup.” Alex patted his messenger bag. “Got it all right here.”

Emma swam up next to Bobby and pushed herself up onto the deck. “You guys going on a date tonight?” She asked.

Bobby nodded. “Yeah, I- I’m gonna try wearing makeup out.”

Up until now the only times Bobby had worn makeup was for synchro competitions.

Emma smiled. “That’s great. I’m proud of you Bobby. Do you want help doing it?” Emma did both of their makeup when it came to competitions.

“Sure, yeah, that would be great.”

“Wonderful, do you want to meet in the family locker room after we shower?”

Bobby nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good, thanks Emma.”

“Not a problem, Bobby.” She turned to Alex. “We’re gonna run through our whole routine one more time and then we’ll be done.”

Alex nodded and settled back to watch.

 

Bobby was very grateful for the all-gender locker room (and it was great that they’d changed the name on the placard from “family” locker room to “all-gender” locker room), using it just felt ten times safer and more comfortable than using the men’s locker room.

Alex was perched on the counter with the changing table while Bobby showered.

“I’ve been thinking about not wearing the skirt,” Bobby admitted as they stepped out of the shower.

“It’s whatever you want to do Bobby. If you don’t feel ready to wear the skirt then you don’t have to,” Alex said.

Bobby sighed. “I _want_ to. I’m just scared too. Wearing makeup for something other than a competition already feels like a lot.”

“Then maybe wait on the skirt?” Alex suggested.

“I don’t know, we’ll see, I’m gonna put on what I was wearing earlier and then we’ll see how I feel after Emma does my makeup.”

“I think that’s a good plan,” Alex said. He tossed Bobby their clothes, jeans and a t-shirt.

The t-shirt was olive green and a little bit tight fitting, but not skin tight. Bobby had chosen it because it was something they thought they could wear with their jeans and the skirt they’d planned to wear tonight. The skirt was an ankle length black thing that Bobby had found at a thrift store while hunting for weird clothes for a Halloween costume. It was really soft and flowy and Bobby had just kind of bought it on impulse. They'd worn it a few times when it was just them and Alex in their dorm room, but like with the makeup, they'd never just worn it out.

Bobby had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock on the door of the locker room.

“It’s Emma.”

Bobby unlocked the door and let her in.

“You’re not dressing up then?” Emma asked. “Just doing makeup?”

Bobby nodded, then paused. “Well, Alex brought my skirt, I’m just not sure I’m actually up for doing both things. I was gonna see how I feel after I’ve got the makeup on.”

“That’s fair,” Emma said. “You do you. Whatever makes you comfortable.”

Bobby smiled. “Thanks.”

Alex meanwhile, pulled Bobby’s makeup out of his bag and passed it over to Emma.

 

“And… done,” Emma said, taking a step back. She turned Bobby so that Bobby was facing the mirror. “What do you think?”

“I- I like it.” It was much more toned down than the makeup that Bobby and Emma would wear while competing. Softer. Bobby touched their face lightly, not wanting to smudge it. It was sealed but it wasn’t the heavy duty waterproof stuff they had for swimming.

“You look gorgeous,” Alex said, and Bobby grinned.

“You thinking yes or no for the skirt?” Emma asked.

Bobby stared at themself in the mirror for a moment before they decided that yes, they did want to wear the skirt. It felt really good to see themself in makeup and it made Bobby feel like, if they could do this, then they could wear the skirt too.

“I’ll wear the skirt.”

Alex smiled and pulled the skirt out of his bag and handed it to Bobby.

Bobby slipped into the shower stall to change.

They felt a little nervous coming out, this would the first time someone other than Alex would see them in a skirt.

“You look great Bobby,” Emma said, when Bobby finally emerged.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Alex said. “You feel good? You wanna go out like this?”

Bobby took a deep breath. “Yeah… yeah, I do.”

Alex grinned and hopped down from the counter, moving over to kiss Bobby on the cheek. “Then let’s head out.”


End file.
